Fallout Strategy:Administrators and moderators
Chat moderators have the power to ban users from chat. *Those with Rollback rights have the ability to undo rows of edits by one user with one click. *'Moderators' have the power to roll back edits with just one click, ban users from chat and mark edits as patrolled. *'Administrators' have the power to - in addition to the powers of a moderator - delete pages, protect pages and ban users from the wiki. *'Bureaucrats' differ from regular administrators in that bureaucrats can give and revoke other people's administrative powers. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Bureaucrats Active Bureaucrats *DragonBorn96 Administrators Active Administrators *Kingclyde Moderators Requirements Until activity picks up properly and serious editing begins, the requirements do not apply, this does NOT mean you can apply and expect to get rights. *The minimum requirements for becoming a chat moderator are: **You've made at least 100 edits, and at least 50 of these must be in the article, category or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count for these set 50). **You have been continuously active at this wiki, and in this wiki’s chat, for at least two months. *The minimum requirements for gaining rollback rights are: **You've made at least 250 edits in the article, category or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). **You have been continuously active at this wiki for at least one month. *The minimum requirements for becoming a moderator are: **You have made at least 500 edits in the article, category or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). **You have been continuously active at this wiki for at least two months. **You have not made a failed moderator rights request in the past two months. This does not include requests which were closed because you did not meet the formal requirements. *The minimum requirements for becoming an administrator are: **You have made at least 1000 edits in the article, category or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). **You have been continuously active at this wiki for at least three months. **You have not made a failed administrator request in the past two months. This does not include requests which were closed because you did not meet the formal requirements. **You have held the position of having rollback rights, or combined position of rollback/moderator, for a minimum of two months. Requesting rights If you feel that you meet the requirements for these positions, then you must start a thread in the Wiki Proposals and Applications forum in order for the community to decide. Your request must be titled as such: "Chat Moderator Request - Username", "Moderator Request - Username" or "Administrator Request - Username". When you make the request, make sure to say what you feel makes you capable for the position, as well as including your edit count and any major contributions. However, if you would like to request rollback rights, then you may leave a message on a bureaucrat's page and they will decide whether or not you deserve the rights.